Princess Potter
by Clara Kingsley
Summary: After the story finally ended, Drosselmeyer's ghost decides to bring a different story to the town in which stories come to life and brings his beloved characters back with it, with no memory of ever having their story ended. Ahiru's pendant begins reacting to the soul shards of Voldemort. Will her and Fakir be able to help Harry destroy them, while also managing a happier ending?


Act 1

The Prince with Green Eyes

_Once upon a time there was a boy who lived… _

_The boy was born into a world where a dark lord tried to rule. The boy had been chosen since birth to defeat the dark lord and, upon hearing this, the dark lord set out to destroy the boy. However, the boy's parents gave their lives to protect him and because of their love the dark lord was vanquished by the boy instead. _

_The world was peaceful once they thought the dark lord was long since dead. However, the dark lord can never be defeated unless you destroy his six magical items. The dark lord would always rise again. The boy spent his years trying to kill the dark lord, not realizing that to do so he must destroy the items. Once he discovered that he needed to destroy these objects first to kill the dark lord, he sought them out. He searched for many days and many nights, until he finally had found and destroyed almost all of them. Unfortunately, however, the boy would not be able to complete this task without killing himself. For the boy was actually a seventh item._

_So, the boy took his life..._

Duck found herself swimming across the foggy forest lake, looking for the prince. He would always dance here at this hour of day, but today he had vanished. She kept looking, trying not to give into the despair of a lost opportunity to see him. Then, she saw a strange figure in the fog walking towards her. It looked like the prince's slim figure, surely it must have been him. He called her name through the fog and her heart leapt.

"Prince!" Duck quacked, excitedly, swimming as fast as she could towards him. However, when he picked her up in his hands, she was looking into a face that was not her prince's. It was a different boy. The boy had a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, barely covered by his messy dark hair. He stared at Ahiru with his bright green eyes, as if he was trying to tell her something but could not speak…

_BEEP!_

Ahiru was a girl again. A thirteen year old with ginger locks of hair and large blue eyes. She was lying in her bed in her dorm room with the loud siren of her alarm clock and her friend, Pike, banging on her door. Despite all the noise, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to the boy who had replaced her prince. She needed to speak with him and find out who he was. It must've been important.

"Ahiru! Get up already. You're going to be late," Pike yelled, through the door. Naturally, she received no answer. "Alright, we're leaving then…"

She sighed and began to walk down the dorm hallway with Lillie, realizing it was pointless and they were going to be late if they didn't leave without her. Only after the two had left the building completely, did Ahiru finally realize she needed to wake up. She suddenly burst up, falling out of bed for the hundredth time, and falling face first onto the floor. Surprisingly not wounded, she quickly got on her uniform and ran out the door. Ahiru sprinted as fast as she could across the school lawn. She was going to get dropped down to the probationary class again, if she kept this up. Or even worse, she would be forced marry Mr. Cat. Ahiru shook the thought out of her head and started running faster. They had actual class today, so she ran into the main building and up to class 2-B. When she arrived, everyone was already in their seats, but luckily class hadn't started yet. Ahiru tried to look casual as she wandered to her own desk and sat down. Once settled, she turned around to talk to Pike and Lillie, immediately.

"Hey, how come you guys didn't wait for me?" Ahiru pouted. Best friends were supposed to wait each other and these girls were supposed to be two of hers. Pike was the one with her magenta hair in a high tight bun, while Lillie was the one with the poofy blonde pig tails tied with pink hair ribbons.

"You're always sleeping in late, you should be used to it by now," Pike reasoned, as she fixed her blue and yellow barrettes that kept her bangs out of her face. "We don't want to be dropped down to probationary class."

"I think that's just a class made especially for Ahiru because she's such a failure!" Lillie smiled, happily.

"You're probably right." Pike laughed. Ahiru's glowering pout became stronger. Some friends they were.

"You guys are so mean to me," Ahiru huffed. She awaited a witty comeback, but none had come up for once. Pike and Lillie had shut up immediately and were looking at her with nervous expressions on their faces. "Huh, what's wrong?"

Ahiru turned around slowly to find Mr. Cat standing at her desk.

"Miss Ahiru, if you keep disrupting my class, you'll have no choice but to MARRY ME!" Mr. Cat yelled, with his usual intense ferocity.

"She's sorry sir. Please don't have her marry you." Pike apologized, on Ahiru's behalf.

"Yeah she'll be fine with detention instead. Our little Ahiru is just not ready to have the honor of marriage bestowed upon her quite yet," Lillie added. Ahiru shot her a glare at the mention of detention. That wasn't fair either. Although it was a better bargain then having to be Mr. Cat's bride. His intensity cooled down at the compromise, slight groveling and flattery.

"Very well she will clean the classroom after school then." Mr. Cat stated, cleaning his face with his paw. He left the room, telling them all to be quiet until he returned again. However, the whole class was giggling at Ahiru. All except for Fakir, who was too busy calling her an idiot under his breath, Mytho, who was staring out the window in a daze like usual, and Rue, who was busy writing something, trying to ignore the stupidity in the room.

Thankfully, the minute of utter embarrassment passed, when everyone shut up and Mr. Cat came back into the classroom. However whispers started up, for he did not come back alone. A boy was following behind him, holding his forehead like he had a bad headache. No one could see his face quite yet.

"Now, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student from England. This is Mr. Potter, one of the many transfers we have from Hogwarts," Mr. Cat explained, as he presented the boy. He put his arm down and awkwardly shuffled out further, so they could actually see him. He had dark unruly hair and green eyes that peered out of wire rim glasses.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you all." he greeted, looking out at the class. Ahiru stared into his green eyes. He looked exactly like the boy from her dreams. However, it couldn't be actually him. Fakir was also staring at Harry strangely, as if he had seen him before too. Then, suddenly, Ahiru looked down at her pendant and it was shining dimly.

Did the boy have one of Mytho's heart shards?

**A/N: I decided to edit this one cause people keep reading it I was just like, "Ack! Stop! The grammar mistakes and everything. Don't go near this old fic." Due to strange popular demand, I'm adding this to my fic list. So, actually expect new chapters sometime in the future**


End file.
